Small gas tubines frequently employ radial flow compressors. Such compressors lend themselves to axial compactness. However, when multiple stage compression is required to maximize efficiency, the advantage of axial compactness is at least partially offset.
Conversely, when only a typical single stage radial compressor is used, efficiency may be lost because compressed air at relatively high pressure desired for maximum efficiency in combustion and turbine operation may be utilized in part for other purposes as, for example, providing bleed air, or bypass air in a thrust engine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the foregoing and other problems in a gas turbine having a radial compressor.